


Firelight in Your Eyes

by snowflakesuccubus



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, HELP THEY STOLE MY HEART
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflakesuccubus/pseuds/snowflakesuccubus
Summary: Beau is a little bit of a giant lesbian.(Written at 3am because I couldn’t sit still!)





	Firelight in Your Eyes

They manage to free Mollymauk. It’s a difficult thing—Caleb’s coat is lit on fire at one point, Nott nearly breaks her mask, and Yasha really does break her nose.

Jester tuts and casts _cure wounds_ , but it’s a little careless and the bridge of Yasha’s nose doesn’t set quite right and she’s frowning at it, staring with her pretty eyes crossed and her brow furrowed and oh _gods_ , Beauregard is going to combust.

She’s noticed that Yasha is hot. She’s fucking built, and carried Beau like she weighed nothing. But Beau didn’t manage to pick up on just how fucking _adorable_ she is. And now Yasha is glowering at her own nose, slightly hunched as she sits by the campfire, and Beau can’t stop staring at her, because shit, she never new she could get it this bad so quickly.

“Maybe you should break _her_ nose. Then you’d be even.”

At the comment, Yasha looks up to stare at Beau. Those fucking eyes, holy shit; Beau’s pretty sure they’re gonna find their way into her dreams and that will be awkward as all hell in the morning.

“I don’t think that would accomplish anything, Beauregard.”

“Maybe not. But it would probably be fuckin’ funny.”

Yasha considers this for a moment. Then she pouts and arches her brows, leaning her head briefly to the side. ”Probably,” she acknowledges.

“You know, _I_ could break her nose,” Beau offers, nonchalantly. “Shame, ‘cause it’s a cute nose, but I’d do it.”

Yasha laughs a little at that. “Thanks, but if someone’s gonna get back at her for me, I’d like it to be me.”

Beau shrugs, grinning. “Whatever you say.”

Yasha grins back at her, and yeah, Beau is gonna combust, because the firelight dances in those eyes just so and she is so fucking fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you Marisha Ray for my life


End file.
